LA LUZ DEL PIANO NEGRO EN EL SALON
by AnimeRxRwriter
Summary: Sera sólo un sueño, el sonido del piano perdurara para siempre, se lograra lo que tanto ansían ellos dos...


_-Bonito piano, verdad ¿Raven?_

_-Sí, mamá. – le encantaba, eso me hacía sentir bien…_

_-¡Es increíble! ¿sabías tocar?_

_-No mamá o tal vez sí pero… es muy divertido, ¿lo hago bien?..._

_-Por supuesto que sí – le respondí para poder verla sonreír por última vez, es bueno que sea feliz mientras puede…_

_-¡Raven!_

_Desperté abruptamente sin terminar el sueño, con solo una imagen rondando mi cabeza, la de un caballero de ojos azules y traje parecido al de Batman, sin capa y con la cabeza descubierta tan solo protegida por un antifaz… gritando mi nombre, extendiendo su mano, acompañado de un piano, el que tocaba yo._

_Me dio un poco de miedo, mas solo fue un sueño..._

LA LUZ DEL PIANO NEGRO EN EL SALÓN – CAPITULO I: MI PIANO, MI VOZ , Y YO… ¿acaso era hermosa?

Tal vez el sonido de aquel piano me hizo soñar aquello, pero, no entiendo que tiene que ver el chico en todo esto.

Aparte qué pasó con el que toca el piano, se convirtió en un cerdo…

-¡Raven! – me sorprendí era la voz del joven de mis sueños… ah, me equivoqué era Robin, y el cerdo era Starfire.

-Disculpen por interrumpirlos, ¿pero quien tocaba antes de Starfire?

-Yo – dijo Robin.

-¿Estudiaste piano?

-Sí, antes de estar con ustedes.

-Pues se nota, tocas muy hermoso, era "Rose" de James Horner… ¿verdad?

-Sí, mejor conocido como Titanic o ese tema, verdad.

-Se le dio una buena idea tocar esa canción del barco que se hunde, ¡"genio" eres verdad!, estamos en un crucero, ¡eso no es mala suerte! – dijo con un tono sarcástico Chico Bestia, logrando una mirada pesada de Robin.

-Volviendo al tema, Raven, sabes alguna pieza de piano.

-Pues sí, ¿me permites "Star"?.

Comencé a tocar una canción que me encantaba y que hace poco la había encontrado, al parecer tocaba muy bien pues llamé la atención en todo el crucero logrando la de mis amigos y una furiosa, llena de envidia "Star".

Creo que no había ni comenzado y ya algunos otros me ayudaban a hacer un "cover" de aquella hermosa canción, no sé cómo así pero me anime a cantar, lo bueno de todo esto es que mi vox había cambiado a una más aguda y suave, no como la de Star, y tal como pensé Robin me acompaño al igual que Jinx, Kid Flash y Veloz.

En poco tiempo todo el crucero me escuchaba… digo nos escuchaba, por primera vez no canté en silencio, y tal como me miraban no lo hacía nada mal…

Cuando acabé me sentí un poco tonta, pero los aplausos eran hermosos, me hacían sentir bien, todos me abrazaban y me hablaban, hasta la misma Star.

El capitán del barco me dio unas flores, otros me dijeron que debía ser cantante, pianista, hasta me invitaron a dar una pequeña serenata hoy en la noche para la cena, fue maravilloso. ¡No iba a faltar!

La mayoría de invitados de este crucero eran los jóvenes titanes, pues los mayores nos habían dado unas vacaciones, claro que otros eran familias o parejas sabía que una pequeña canción en violín o piano podría agradarles, todos eran jóvenes…

Fui a la cubierta a respirar un poco del aire, me inspiré y compuse una canción muy hermosa en violín, y… como estaba de moda el "dubstep violin" quise experimentar.

Todo salió muy bien, no me equivoqué, les encantó, aunque a Star no tanto.

Después salí a la cubierta un rato, di un pequeño paseo por todo el crucero para luego escuchar la voz de la niña que pedía auxilio muy bajito en el salón ya vacío.

Entré y … la imagen de mi sueño se hizo realidad, el joven, la niña, el piano, las personas, el temor, la incertidumbre, quise correr no me dejaba, estaba atónita, mis ojos estaban rojos, iba a llorar, gritar…

-¡Raven! – no pude más grite y llore… en unos cinco segundos supe que me iba a desmayar. ¿Robin?, en mis sueño, moviéndome de un lado al otro, Kid Flash, Starfire. Todo era un sueño ¿verdad?. …

**Qué tal?, les gustó, espero que sí, déjenme un comentario constructivo, la historia va a ser de unos cinco capítulos, acá es una Raven más elegante, hermosa, y con una voz muy hermosa y habilidades musicales los temas que toco juntó a sus amigos me inspiré en let me go , es chévere, déjenme un comentario si, genial espero que les haya gustado. Cada capitulo tendrá un diferente narrador.**


End file.
